


1, 2, 3, Soleil

by Kuroni_rainbow



Series: Défis du Discord Good Omens Francais [7]
Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Aziraphale is "just enough of a bastard to be worth knowing" (Good Omens), Beelzebub eats a lot, Child game, Established Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Implied Relationships, M/M, Multi, Post-Almost Apocalypse (Good Omens), Top Aziraphale (Good Omens)
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-03
Updated: 2020-07-03
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:35:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25057072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kuroni_rainbow/pseuds/Kuroni_rainbow
Summary: Après la Presqu'Apocalypse, les anges et les démons ne voulurent pas reprendre le travail sans avoir une bonne bagarre. Gabriel et Beelzebub essayent de trouver une solution et par manque d'idées, ils se tournent vers celui qui a causé tout de bazar: Adam Young. Ce dernier leur propose de régler ce problème à l'aide de jeux.
Relationships: Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens), Gabriel/Beelzebub implied
Series: Défis du Discord Good Omens Francais [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1718965
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1, 2, 3, Soleil

**Author's Note:**

> Écrit pour le défi/prompt "Les personnages jouent à 1 2 3 soleils" du discord Good Omens Français.

Tout le monde connait le principe du jeu “1, 2, 3, Soleil !”, mais connaissez-vous la variante de ce jeu : “1, 2, 3, Terre !” ?

Cette variante possède exactement les mêmes règles que le jeu de base, à une (1) seule exception. Au lieu de revenir au début si l’on bouge, on est envoyé dans la pièce la plus déplaisante qui soit pour une durée, durée déterminée avant de commencer le jeu. 

Après l’Apoca-plus-tard, les anges et démons respectivement commandés par Gabriel et Belzébuth n’avaient pas pu être calmés. Ils voulaient leur revanche et ils ne reprendraient pas leur travail tant qu’elle n’aurait pas eu lieu. 

Exaspérés et ne sachant pas vers qui se tourner dans leur propre camp, les 2 “chefs” se retrouvèrent quelque temps plus tard pour en discuter l’un avec l’autre. Ils convinrent que la faute de ce moment de stase revenait à l’Antéchrist-qui-n’est-plus : Adam Young. Belzébuth, accompagné ⸱ e de Gabriel, renifla la trace du jeune garçon et le trouvèrent dans la carrière de Hogback Woods, bien installé sur son trône et regardant ses amis discuter de qui devait être la princesse emprisonnée dans la tour. Pepper insistait pour être le chevalier en armure, Brian voulait être le dragon qui “crache du feu et mange les princesses”, Wensleydale essayait de leur faire comprendre qu’il n’y a jamais eu de dragons ou de princesses dans des tours parce que ce serait une perte de temps incroyable pour le dragon.

Quand les 2 entités surnaturelles passèrent dans le champ de vision d’Adam, celui-ci se leva discrètement et alla les rejoindre à la limite de leur repaire.

« Que voulez-vous ? Je croyais vous avoir dit de nous laisser tranquilles. Les yeux d’Adam rougeoyèrent doucement.

– Écoute jeune homme, je ne pense… 

– Laizzze tomber, zzze m’en charge. Petit humain, tu as fizzzu un zzzacré bazzzar en arrêtant l’Armageddon. Des milliers de démons, et d’anges, attendent de zzze mettre zzzur la tronche mais ne peuvent pas. Le ZZZiel et lezzz Enfers zzzont en grève, par ta faute.

– Ce n’est pas mon problème. Débrouillez-vous, dit Adam qui fit mine de s’en aller.

– Si on ne reprend pas le travail très vite, cette planète sera envahie par les âmes des morts et elles ne pourront aller nulle part. Ça, ça te concerne, non ? demanda Gabriel, l’air satisfait par sa menace sous-entendue.

– Pas pratique, c’est vrai. Écoutez, vous n’avez qu’à régler vos soucis avec un jeu !

– “Un jeu” ? C’est quoi “un jeu” ?

– Je vais pas vous mâcher le travail non plus. Cherchez sur internet, ou demandez à d’autres humains. Moi, je retourne avec mes amis. Au revoir. »

Gabriel et Belzébuth avaient été laissés sur place, l’Antéchrist leur tournant le dos, et ils allèrent dans un café pour discuter de la marche à suivre. Ils étaient des habitués de ce café, mais à chaque fois, la commande de Belzébuth créait un étonnement de la part du staff. Comment une personne si petite et menue pouvait-elle ingérer tant d’aliments si peu sains sans en devenir malade ? Car oui, sa commande était vraiment variée : une tourte à la viande, des frites maisons, une quantité énorme de gaufres et de pancakes, 6 petits muffins 3 chocolats, 6 vanilles-cœur-chocolat, une part de pizza hawaïenne et une tarte poire-chocolat, le tout avec une énorme quantité de milkshake fraise-banane-kiwi. Le regard dégoûté que portait Gabriel sur ce tas de nourriture incitait Belzébuth à prendre ce qui paraissait le plus repoussant et c’était une bonne excuse pour ne pas avoir à parler. Iel détestait son zozotement mais n’y pouvait rien, et entendre la voix si  _ parfaite _ (notez la presque ironie) de Gabriel lui faisait du bien après les voix et mots massacrés par ses démons. 

Quand le serveur apporta le dernier plat de la commande de Belzébuth, Gabriel le retint afin de lui demander quel jeu serait le plus adapté pour régler une querelle.

« Excusez-moi, quel jeu serait le plus adapté pour régler un différent entre deux équipes ?

– Heu, laissez-moi réfléchir un instant… Je dirais poule-renard-vipère, ou bien le jeu du béret. Ou sinon 123 Soleil si vous avez quelqu’un de neutre. 

– Expliquez-nous comment on est censé y jouer. »

Le serveur amena une chaise et leur expliqua les règles de chaque jeu. Quand il eut fini, Belzébuth et Gabriel se mirent d’accord presque instantanément sur le jeu qu’ils allaient utiliser : 1, 2, 3, Soleil. La triche ne pouvait pas être facilement utilisée (à part la téléportation, mais une légère menace de paperasse allait régler le souci) et tout le monde avait une chance identique de gagner (depuis quand s’en préoccupaient-ils ?!). Le seul problème qui restait était de déterminer l’arbitre. Ils ne pouvaient pas demander aux humains et choisir un représentant de l’un des deux camps était hors de question. Il ne leur restait plus qu’une solution, et elle ne leur plaisait pas. Ils ne voulaient pas avoir affaire aux Traîtres et encore moins leur demander un service. 

Malgré tout, c’est ce que Gabriel et Belzébuth firent. 

*toc toc toc*

Crowley ouvrit la porte puis la referma instantanément et se dirigea vers le fond de la librairie.

« Mon ange, je croyais que tu avais mis des protections autour de la librairie.

– Mais oui. Toute personne ayant des intentions malveillantes sera repoussée. Qui est à la porte ?

– Le pigeon et la mouche.

– Gabriel et Belzébuth. Que font-ils ici ? »

Aziraphale s’essuya les mains sur son tablier (portant l’inscription  _ Just enough of a custard* _ ) et fixa Crowley qui haussa les épaules en guise de réponse. 

*Dans la VO, à la fin, au Ritz, Crowley dit à Aziraphale “Just enough of a bastard”. C’est donc un jeu de mots entre le mot bastard et custard.

  
  


Gabriel expliqua la situation aux deux tourtereaux tandis que Belzébuth s’empiffrait de petits gâteaux préparés par Aziraphale (un vrai délice, avec des pépites de chocolat et des amandes). Aziraphale allait refuser directement leur demande, mais Crowley lui fit comprendre qu’il faudrait mieux en discuter en privé avant de prendre une quelconque décision. Allant dans la cuisine, Crowley vola un gâteau raté qui traînait sur la table et expliqua son point de vue. 

« Je sais qu’on s’est dit que plus jamais on n’allait se mêler de leurs affaires, mais imagine un instant Dagon et Michael s’affronter dans une partie de 1, 2, 3, Soleil. C’est hilarant, pas vrai ? Et on aurait la main sur qui gagne et qui perd. Et je suis sûr qu’on peut créer des règles totalement tordues pour que ça finisse en match nul à chaque fois. Et on pourrait mettre des gages aussi, et --

– D’accord, d’accord. Va mettre le bazar dans leur jeu, je te suis. Je veux juste qu’on puisse jouer aux cupidons, ces deux-là — il pointa le fauteuil dans lequel l’archange et le prince démon étaient installés — vont juste parfaitement ensemble. Il faut trouver un gage pour qu’ils finissent ensemble pour une loooongue période de temps. 

– J’ai déjà dit à quel point je t’aime ?

– Mmmh, peut-être. Une fois de plus ne peut pas faire de mal. »

Après un rapide — ou pas — galochage, Aziraphale et Crowley réapparurent, l’un l’air très satisfait de lui-même et l’autre plutôt déboussolé. L’ange prit la parole.

« On accepte votre offre. Mais pour rendre les choses plus intéressantes, on rajoute des règles. Avant de commencer, il faut que les Enfers soient vidés de tous les démons. Je suis sûr qu’il y a suffisamment de place au Ciel pour les accueillir, pas vrai, Gabriel ? Ce sera un affrontement tous les 11 semaines, la personne qui est prise en train de bouger quand  _ my dearest _ ou moi sommes retournés devra aller en Enfer et ne pourra pas en sortir pendant 11 ans. Il n’y aura aucune tricherie ni intimidation de la part des démons OU des anges. Si on découvre que quelqu’un a triché, il sera de corvée de paperasse pour le siècle suivant. Je crois que c’est tout pour moi. Quelque chose à rajouter,  _ my dearest _ ?

– Hmm je crois, oui. La participation est basée sur le volontariat, et ceux qui ne jouent pas ne devront en aucun cas être stigmatisés par leur camp. Et si vous en avez marre du jeu au bout de quelque temps,  _ angel _ et moi serons ravis de vous expliquer d’autres jeux. Les échecs ou les petits chevaux par exemple. 

– Oh oui, bonne idée. Est-ce que cela vous convient ?

– On a pas le zzzhoix, zzze prézzzume ?

– Bien vu, Seigneur Bel. »

~~~~~~~~~~

À la plus grande surprise d’Aziraphale et de Crowley, aucun camp n’essaya de tricher, et ils durent modifier les règles pour que les derniers soient de corvée de paperasse pour 11 ans seulement. Ainsi, chaque fois que l’une ou l’autre des punitions se finissaient, ils avaient autant de chance d’y retourner que d’être libres. Très rapidement, une alliance anges-démons s’était formée pour désigner deux — ou plus — personnes à envoyer en Enfer ou à la Paperasse. Cette alliance avait été encouragée par Aziraphale et Crowley qui leur avaient soufflé l’idée d’influencer des perdants potentiels pour qu’ils se retrouvent ensemble et règlent leurs problèmes communs sans que cela ne mette en danger une planète entière. Au final, cette alliance, composée de Michael, Uriel, Dagon, Ligur, et Eric (et Sandalphon quand il daignait tolérer la présence des démons), avait réussi à fomenter la “Chute” de Gabriel et Belzébuth pour se venger, ainsi que celle de Hastur — Ligur s’était proposé cette fois-là. 

Au fil des années et des siècles, de nombreux “couples” avaient étés relégués en Enfer, seuls pour 11 années, engendrant des conséquences que — presque — personne n’avait vues venir.

**Author's Note:**

> Un lien pour rejoindre le discord Good Omens Français est disponible dans la description de la série.


End file.
